Broken Seals
by MasterDarkArts
Summary: This is a story I wrote on a whim really. To find out who I paired up you'll have to read. It's a surprise lol.


I do not own Love Hina or the characters from the series. Enjoy the story.

_So much blood. Where did it all come from?_ Keitaro wondered as he walked the halls of the Hinata Apartments. He was coming down from the roof after having thought or a long while about the women he lived with.

When he came closer to the living room the blood began covering more and more of the walls and floor. Now he was starting to get nervous. He moved faster and reached the living room and screamed in horror and anguish at seeing....

He woke up with a scream and with tears falling from his eyes. Keitaro had seen something in his dream that had shaken him to his core. He had seen a dark figure holding a bloody sword and all of the girls had been killed and stuck to the walls carved open like a science experiment.

He looked over at the clock only to find that it was 3:30 in the morning. There was no way that he was going to be getting back to sleep so he dressed himself and began to clean the hot springs before the others got up.

When he got done he went back to his room and drew himself a bath and soaked trying to forget the sight that he had seen even in his dreams. _All that blood and I didn't do anything to stop it. I didn't even know...._

-------------------------------------------

It was about noon when everyone finally saw Keitaro that day. Everyone was worried when they saw the distant and troubled look in his eyes.

"What's wrong sugah?" Kitsune asked him her eyes opening only slightly.

"Yeah what's the matter sempai?" Shinobu too was starting to get more worried than usual.

Still Keitaro ignored them. He was lost in his thoughts and his inner turmoil. He didn't even notice when he was knocked into a wall after running into Motoko. He just got up and walked away.

"Alright, now that was weird even for Keitaro." Motoko was watching the young manager walk back up to his room.

"The pervert does seem catatonic and unassociated." Naru too watched the progress of Keitaro until he rounded a corner.

"What is catatonic? Is it something yummy?" Kaolla asked completely missing the point of the conversation.

The group decided to get to the bottom of the mystery later that day and headed to eat lunch.

------------------------------------------------

Keitaro sat in his usual perch on the end of the roof deep in thought. _I can't let that dream get to me. Nothing like that would ever happen for real._ He took a deep breath and stood up laughing at his own paranoia.

Leaving the roof and heading back inside he went to the kitchen, his stomach rumbling the whole way. Reaching the kitchen he heard the girls all talking in the dining room so he decided to listen for a few minutes.

------------------------------------------------

"What do you think was bothering Keitaro so much that he wouldn't even notice any of us talking to him?" Kitsune looked around the table but only got shrugs and blank stares in answer.

"That pervert was probably just thinking about peeping at us in the spring again." Naru said as she thought about it half-heartedly.

"S-Sempai wouldn't do something like that on purpose." Shinobu couldn't believe that Keitaro would do something like that but at the same time dreamed that some day.... She shook her head to clear that thought away.

"Don't be so naive Shinobu. All men are perverted dogs." The resident swordswoman, always the voice of reason when it came to the opposite sex. And Santa is real.

On the other side of the door to the kitchen Keitaro just sighed and grabbed a sandwich and went back to his room to change before starting on his chores.

"Lets play a game with Keitaro! That always cheers me up to play a game." Su started bounding around the room before being caught in the air by Motoko.

Naru and Kitsune looked at each other and both got an evil smile and glint in their eyes.

"I know, lets scare the pants off of Keitaro. That will show him not to ignore us and we'll get a good laugh out of it. Here's what we do..." All the girls leaned in and listened to what Naru was saying and their smile grew by the second. Finally all of them except Shinobu nodded.

"I don't want to do this guys." Shinobu got glares from everyone and squeaked before agreeing to help them reluctantly.

And so they all went off to do what they were assigned to do for the 'game'.

--------------------------------------------------

In his room Keitaro had just finished changing and was heading to the roof to fix the railing and tiles that he noticed on his way inside. It took him about an hour to fix but when he was satisfied he went inside and started to clean the floors starting from the third and going down.

When he got down to the first floor he was just finishing the hallways and stairs when he heard moans and crashes from the living room. _What was that?_ He slowly approached the room and peeked around the corner and slowly stumbled into the room.

Laying about the room were the girls in crumpled heaps. All of them were covered in what appeared to be blood and it was pooled around them. He walked over to them one by one and tried to shake them but it seemed useless.

That was when he broke down in the middle of the room and cried and beat his fists on the ground. "How could I have let this happen?! I didn't even hear anything... Their all... dead. No... No no no no no.... NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Something in his head broke then almost like a dam and it couldn't hold back its contents any more.

Motoko stopped acting as she felt the energy. _Is this really coming from Keitaro?! He has a level of spiritual energy that sister and I could never hope to reach even together._ She could visibly see the aura around Keitaro.

To everyone's amazement when he smashed his fist to the floor again it rattled the whole room. Realizing that they had to stop this joke they all began to stir and stand up. Motoko was in awe that his energy kept increasing.

"Keitaro! Were alright! Calm down! Please sempai! Big brother!" Al the girls were calling out to him and he looked around tears still in his eyes. A smile crossed his lips before he passed out on the floor.

------------------------------------------------

Motoko answered the phone while the others looked after Keitaro.

"Hello?"

"Motoko? What's going on? I feel a massive energy from your area."

"I know sister. It's strange though. I never thought he would have had such latent power."

"What are you talking about Motoko?"

"Keitaro."

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. "You mean that energy is all coming from..."

"Yes sister."

"I want you to bring him here. I need to check something. Be here in two days."

"O- Of course sister. Goodbye."

Motoko hung up the phone and looked even more worried. Nothing shook her sister like that. She needed to get Keitaro to Kyoto and leave now.

She went to her room and started packing quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro was laying on the couch in the living room which the girls had just finished cleaning when he began to stir.

He looked around and saw all but Motoko gathered around him looking at him with worry. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" He gave them each a smile.

Naru and Kitsune were the first ones to speak. "Listen Keitaro, were sorry about the joke we pulled on you." "Yeah sugah. We never thought that it would cause you to break down like that." They both looked surprised when he put a hand on one of their cheeks respectively.

"I'm just glad that you are all alright. I never realized how much all of you mean to me until I saw that scene. As long as you are safe and sound it's all forgiven." He smiled at them in a disarming way and then laid his hands on his chest and looked at Su and Shinobu with the same smile.

Looking at the stairs everyone noticed that Motoko had her own back and one of Keitaro's. She was looking down at them having heard everything.

"Urashi- Keitaro, my sister has told me that she needs you and I to go to Kyoto. I have packed for you already. We need to leave now." Motoko walked down the stairs and walks towards the group and to everyone's shock offers Keitaro a hand to assist him in getting up.

Keitaro took the hand and stood up. When he was upright and standing on his own she led the way to the door and looked back waiting for him.

Keitaro looked at everyone and smiled again before walking to the door. "We'll be back as soon as we can. I promise." With that he and Motoko left.

----------------------------------------------------------

Arriving in Kyoto a day early Motoko guided Keitaro back to her family home. The last time that they were here her sister had challenged them to a duel.

Keitaro knew that there had to be an important reason for Tsuruko to request Motoko to bring him back here after the events of the past. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

When they got to the Aoyama compound Keitaro noticed that there was a crowd waiting on the inside of the gate. When they passed through there was a collective gasp. _I wonder what made them gasp like that. They have all seen Motoko before._

Motoko looked at the students with a glare and they began to clear away at once. She then took Keitaro to the main building of the compound. There at the door was Tsuruko holding what looked to be a large stone ring, the hole being about the size of a softball.

"Ah Motoko and Mr. Urashima. I'm glad you could come on such short notice. Please follow me." Tsuruko took the lead and headed to the main dojo where all of the students were gathered for what appeared to be a lecture or something of that nature.

They all bowed when Tsuruko Motoko and Keitaro entered. They waited silently to see what all of this was about. Keitaro too was curious.

"Today students you are going to see something the likes of which have not been seen for generations. Sanji. Come up here." Tsuruko spoke with absolute authority. The young man Sanji came forward and had the stone ring placed in his hands.

In the middle of the hole a light began to form and was bright enough to compare to a flood light. Tsuruko turned off the light and it lit a small part of the dojo. "You may take your place again Sanji."

Sanji handed the ring back and smirked as he walked back to his spot in the front row of the class. Everyone looked at him with awe.

Tsuruko pulled Keitaro to the front of the class and motioned for Motoko to turn out the lights before pushing the ring into Keitaro's hands. As soon as Tsuruko released the ring it flashed into life illuminating the entire room with a light as bright as the afternoon sun. Everyone had to look away. There was a sudden cracking sound and the ring shattered into dust.

There were murmurs and whispers as the lights came back on. Everyone looked at Keitaro as if he was some sort of god. Keitaro looked at the dust on the floor and bowed to Tsuruko asking forgiveness for having broken it.

"There is nothing to forgive. I expected as much would happen." Turning back to the students she gave an announcement. "You are all to return to your usual training. I have much to discuss with Mr. Urashima and my sister. Dismissed."

Tsuruko led the way back to the main building and into the living room. Motoko had kept her silence so far but no longer. "What are you thinking sister?"

"Please sit. I will explain in just a moment." Keitaro and Motoko sat down while Tsuruko rummaged through a desk at the far end of the room. "Ah, here it is." She came over to the chair across from Motoko and Keitaro.

"I believe that it is time that you both knew about this." She handed a rolled up paper to Motoko.

Motoko unrolled it and read it. Then re-reading it she handed it to Keitaro who read it as well only to have it fall from his hands.

"That is a contract between the Urashimas and the Aoyamas. I was still young when Keitaro was born but I was old enough to know what was going on. The Urashimas contracted our family to seal away Keitaro's power when he was born. As you read the contract states that as long as the seal was intact and stable that we were to leave him be. But as soon as the seal is broken we are to train him on how to harness his power. You are going to teach him how Motoko." Tsuruko was watching both of them intently.

"What are you talking about? I couldn't possibly be able to anything close to what you or Motoko do. I'm way too much of a klutz." Keitaro was a little thrown off to say the least. He was looking at Motoko for some support.

While he was distracted Tsuruko decided that a test was in order and so tossed a metal pen at Keitaro's head. Without taking his eyes off of Motoko Keitaro's hand came up and caught it instinctively.

Both Motoko's and Keitaro's eyes opened wide at the action and stared at the pen in his hand. "Sister, how is this possible?" Keitaro could only nod his agreement with the question.

"Quite simply put, the best way to hide such power and potential was to bind up part of his motor skills with it. How does it feel to have back the reflexes you were born with Keitaro?" Tsuruko smiled her knowing smile as she always did.

Keitaro just shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. He was so confused and this wasn't helping. "What happens now?" He was looking at Tsuruko as he spoke now.

"Now it is up to Motoko to help you harness your latent potential and power. As I am no longer the heir to the school it falls on her to instruct you." Tsuruko looked at Motoko whose face was a mix of confusion reluctance and denial. "I'll show you both to a private room and you can talk there."

-----------------------------------------------

"Motoko I don't understand what's going on. What does that contract mean?" Keitaro was looking at the contract over her shoulder.

While she was ignoring Keitaro for a moment she was also trying to find the very answer he was asking for. 'The Urashima family enters this contract...... seal his power..... trained and tutored...... marriage..... excedingly strong children....' _Wait a second.... Marriage?! Children?!_ "I think you had best read this again Keitaro. It appears that there is a fine print here." She handed it to him and waited.

He re-read it and laughed. "All it says is that I have to get married and my kids will be strong...... WAIT A DAMN SECOND HERE!!!!" He went over it again. "I'm screwed." He slumped to the ground. "At least it doesn't say who I have to marry. I have been having such a headache since yesterday after that joke. I think it's my eyes." He took off his glasses and looked around. Everything was crystal clear. His face became troubled.

"What's wrong Keitaro?" Motoko was starting to get weirded out. _He looks so handsome without his glasses. Why have I not noticed that before?_

"My eyes, I can see everything perfectly. All my life I've needed these glasses and now... I'm starting to get worried Motoko. What's happening to me?" He looked her right in the eye and had not just worry but uncertainty in his eyes.

"I don't know Keitaro. I wish I knew myself. Maybe your body is fixing all of the problems by adapting to what you need to be now. Come with me please." Motoko walked out of the room and the building with Keitaro in tow.

Where they stopped was rather odd. She threw a sword at his feet and he picked it up questioningly when he saw Motoko coming at him with another sword. She swung down at him and he pulled the blade free of the sheath and blocked the slice with one hand on the hilt. "Alright Keitaro now I want you to use all of your strength and take a swing at that tree over there. Swing as hard and fast as you can."

The tree she was pointing at was a full two feet thick and he shrugged walking over to the tree. "Don't expect much Motoko. You know how much of a weakling I am." He took the sword in both hands and swung it diagonally from his right shoulder to his left hip. There was no impact or any sound at all. He turned around and walked back to where Motoko was standing. "I didn't even hit it." His shoulders slumped and his head was hanging.

Motoko was about to reply when the tree slid and fell cleanly from the cut. She turned Keitaro's head towards the newly fallen tree and all that either of them could do was stare at the tree and then at each other with wide eyes and hanging jaws.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Sister I need to talk to you." Motoko was still in a state of shock. She had left Keitaro in the living room before going in search of Tsuruko who was wandering around the main building.

"What is it Motoko? It wouldn't have anything to do with the tree that Keitaro cut down would it?" That same mysterious smile was on her lips.

"How... Nevermind. What are we going to do? And have you read the contract?" To say that Motoko was flustered would have like trying to compare a Zippo lighter to a flamethrower. Her mind was is total turmoil. And so was her heart.

"I already told you Motoko, you are going to train with him and teach him." Tsuruko's smile never faltered.

"But I can't. He's nothing but a lecherous male who will try and grope and ogle me at every chance." Motoko was turning red in the face and most of it wasn't from anger.

Walking into the living room Tsuruko and Motoko came upon a sight that shocked the smile right off of Tsuruko's face, quickly to be replaced by a tight lipped scowl.

Keitaro was at the bottom of a dog pile of the female students most in a state of half dress. There were claw marks in the wood floor from him trying to extract himself and make a run for it. Seeing both Aoyama women enter the room he closed his eyes shut and braced from the usual ki attack and the screaming of the word "PERVERT!!".

But it never came. Instead came Motoko's anger soaked voice. "What is going on here?"

All of the girls jumped and looked over to see both women glaring daggers at them.

"All of you fifty laps around the compound and then five thousand strokes." With that all of the girls got up and ran outside grabbing their various missing articles of clothing as they went. Keitaro was about to get up and run in fear when Tsuruko place a hand gently on his shoulder and shook her head with her smile having returned.

"You should sit down Keitaro. My sister has something she wants to say don't you Motoko?" Tsuruko spoke in a tone that was more ordering than asking.

Sitting across from him Motoko sighed and looked him over again. "Keitaro I am going to be instructing you in the way of the sword. We will begin tomorrow."

Blinking once then twice Keitaro asked one question that was bothering him. "How am I going to afford all of the equipment and everything else?"

This time it was Motoko's turn to blink. And then she looked to Tsuruko questioningly.

Tsuruko just smiled even more as she spoke. "There was an account set up with us for such training for just such an event as this one. Everything will be paid for in full."

-------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro was having such a nice dream when his wake up call came at five in the morning. He got a bucket of ice water dumped over his head, which was plenty of incentive for him to get up.

Motoko started each training session with a simple five mile jog through the area around the Aoyama compound. And then she would have them move on to something a little more stressful, sparring practice. Then they would have a light lunch followed by a few simple katas. Ending out each day was another five mile jog.

After a week of this Keitaro was beginning to grow in his ability to wield a sword but was still nowhere near ready to try practicing on his own. But as it was both he and Motoko needed to get back to the Hinata and resume their daily lives in addition to the new training.

"Are you ready to go Urashima?" Motoko was standing in the doorway looking him over and nodding in approval of the training outfit he was wearing. It was identical to her own in every way except his had no sleeves and the pants were black instead of red.

"Just finishing packing." Keitaro was zipping his backpack. When he stood he had an air of more confidence and stood straighter than he had before. Walking towards the door and Motoko he smiled and bowed. "Thank you again for teaching me and helping me Motoko."

Motoko could only mumble and walked to the entrance to the compound Keitaro not far behind. Tsuruko was waiting there for both of them.

"Ah I see you are leaving for now. But I am sure you will be back at some point. Before you leave I wanted to give you this Keitaro." Tsuruko handed him a katana that was crafted in the traditional fashion the wooden sheath was covered in black lacquer with midnight blue dragons entwined along its length. The guard was brightly polished silver and the grip was the same colors as the sheath.

Keitaro took the sword hesitantly and with a slight awe in his eyes. "I can't just take this Tsuruko. It must have cost a great deal to forge. And it's not really mine."

Tsuruko smiled that cryptic smile once again. "That is where you are wrong Keitaro. That sword was left in our care when the contract was crafted. It has been waiting here for you since you were born."

He could only look from the elder Aoyama to the sword and back again. Nodding he gently slid the sheath off the blade and found it to be the purest black. Tsuruko then handed him a rolled parchment that was sealed. "This was to be given with the sword. But do not open it here open it on the train home."

Nodding Keitaro bowed to her and followed Motoko out the gate and to the station. When they boarded the train and found their seats Motoko looked at him expectantly.

Keitaro broke the seal and unrolled the paper and read the contents out loud so that he would not have to hand it to Motoko.

"Keitaro, If you are reading this then the seal on you has been broken. And you have been given the sword that is your birth right. We have kept this secret from you for far too long. Your birth was foretold to us by a traveling mystic. She said that you would possess power the likes of which the world of mortals has never seen. And she was right. She also gave us this sword and said that it was to be yours, and that the salvation of your life and all those that you care about would be found when the 'power shines and illuminates the black blade.' No one should ask her what that meant because as quickly as she appeared she disappeared. Please be careful Keitaro, there are forces in this world and the realm of the supernatural that would do anything to gain the power you have. Take care of yourself and always know you have your family to support you. Granny"

The rest of the train ride both Keitaro and Motoko were in silent thought about what was said in the message.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Things at the Hinata got back to normal pretty quickly after the weeks absence of the swordswoman and her new student and training partner. The only difference was that Keitaro would now join Motoko in her daily training routine.

When they first got back everyone laughed at Keitaro's outfit and asked Motoko what was going on.

"Keitaro is going to be training under my supervision from now on." Motoko shrugged.

"That pervert will probably end up killing himself with that sword." Naru was always so supportive.

"Yeah. This is Keitaro were talking about. He's a total klutz." Kitsune was nodding as she spoke. "What makes you think that he can even hold a sword right?"

It was about then that Keitaro walked into the room having decided to keep his glasses in a safe place in case he should ever need them again. "Watch." Motoko reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small dagger and threw it at the unaware man.

Without looking he caught it and turned to see two more flying at him. Using the caught dagger he deflected the two still airborne. "Damn it Motoko, stop doing that! It didn't work the last two times so why do you keep trying?!" Keitaro grumbled as he walked from the room again.

"How the hell...." "What in the world?" Naru and Kitsune were sitting with their eyes large and their jaws on the floor.

Shinobu had been watching from the kitchen and nearly fainted when she saw Keitaro perform such a feat. _And he looks so handsome without his glasses._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things at the Hinata were uneventful for a couple months after Motoko and Keitaro's return. Keitaro even managed to keep from getting called a pervert by Naru for the entire time. Because of all the training that he had been doing with Motoko, Keitaro was more toned and his features were more chiseled and manly.

Motoko would often be caught looking at Keitaro while he meditated and tried to find the meaning to the note. Unfortunately for Motoko, she was not the only one who was having more interest in the man. It seemed that Naru was starting to see him in a new light, as was Kitsune.

Shinobu's crush turned into a fixation and even Su was starting to stare at him and day dream lustily.

There was the annual festival coming up and due to his naive and thick headed nature Keitaro never saw what was coming until it was a quicksand of promises and hormones.

The first one to talk to him about the festival was Motoko the night before the event.

"Urashima, you've been working hard and I think you could use a break. Tomorrow why don't you and I go to the festival and have some fun as a reward." Her stomach felt like it was doing a topsy turvy tango as she asked her secret love. _I-Is it really possible that I love him?_

Keitaro was a little shocked at the proposal but he didn't hesitate to jump at it. "That would be great Motoko. It's a date." He smiled for a second before it registered what he had just said and started stuttering. "I-err-uh eep."

Motoko giggled a little and started for the stairs. She paused and turned her head towards him. "I'll see you tomorrow for our date Keitaro." She winked at him and giggled at how much more flustered he was.

The moment Keitaro got down the stairs from the roof Naru was there and pretty much in his face like usual. "Hey Keitaro. The festival is tomorrow and your going with me right? Thought so. See you tomorrow then." She walked off before he could even mutter a greeting.

Keitaro was walking to his room and was so lost in thought about Motoko and Naru asking him to go to the festival that he bumped right into Kitsune.

"Oh hey Kitsune. Sorry about that. I didn't see you there. Got a lot on my mind right now." Keitaro never could keep from glancing at the fox eyed woman's ample chest.

Kitsune, who was wearing a halter top that was obviously a size or two too small, couldn't help but feel a spark go up her spine when she caught him glancing at her chest. She had a plan for this top and it was time to put that plan into action.

"It's ok Keitaro. Can I talk to you in private?" She slightly brushed her chest against his arm sending another spark up her spine and a warm stirring in lower stomach.

"Sure. Let's talk in my room." He led the way and when they were inside his room he heard the click of the door locking. Turning around he found Kitsune's lips pressed against his.

"Keitaro, please take me to the festival. I want to go and I want to be seen with you. I don't know why I didn't see it before but I want to be with you Kei-kun." She was kissing him fiercely again. "Please?"

The kiss caught him off guard and while his brain was overridden by hormones he answered. "Of course. Whatever you say K-Kitsune."

When she left Keitaro's eyes were glazed and his mind in a pleasant place. Then it all crashed down around his ears. He laid down after changing into his pajama bottoms and went to sleep only to wake up half way through the night by the realization that he had 3 dates at the same time and all wanting to go to the same place.

He sighed and looked at the clock. 4:45 in the morning. _At least when the girls kill me I know that I'll die with a smile on my face. Three women all want to be seen with me. I can die happy. I should calm my mind and do something to relax._

Keitaro got out of bed and changed into his training clothes again before taking his sword and heading to the roof. Once he got there he started by meditating for a few minutes. Standing up he began to perform one kata after another.

------------------------------------------------------

Motoko Naru and Kitsune had all hear the thumps on the roof and were awakened because of them. all of them looked at their clocks at about the same time and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning. The sound had gotten their attention and so each of them decided to investigate.

Motoko was the first to reach the door to the roof followed shortly by Naru and then Kitsune. They all looked at each other and then quietly mounted the stairs. Reaching the top they could only describe what they saw as breathtaking in each of their opinions.

Keitaro was in the middle of his fourth round of katas and was so lost in his thoughts and movements that he never knew he was being watched. His skin was showing a light sweat that caught the moonlight and made him almost seem to glow as he moved fluidly from motion to motion. Oddly enough there would be random times when the blade of his katana would seem to shine with a light all its own.

The girls could only guess what was going through his head. _Motoko. Naru. Kitsune. They all want to be with me but can I be with all of them or only one? I have to be honest with myself. Do I care about them? Yes._ Another flash of the blade. _Do I think that they really care about me? Yes. Could They even love me? I'm not sure. Could I love them? YES!_ There was a bright flash as Keitaro swung his sword horizontally. All three of the women watched as it headed out over the wooded area and blazed before going out. _But am I IN love with even one of them?_ Keitaro finished his kata and went to one knee exhausted from the exercise.

All three women approached him with eyes full of awe and want. He looked up and was surprised to see them there. And a little afraid. "Oh, um morning. Sorry about waking you. I'll try and be quiet." They saw the look of a cornered puppy in his eyes.

"What's wrong Keitaro?" Motoko asked. She was starting to worry about the look on his face. "You should be resting before our date today."

"Yea- Wait. You and Motoko have a date today? I thought that you were taking me to the festival." Naru got a look of shock followed swiftly by anger.

Kitsune was next to have a look similar to Naru's. "He agreed to take me to the festival last night."

Motoko Naru and Kitsune all glared at each other before looking at Keitaro expecting him to clear the situation up.

Keitaro could only shuffle away and climb the roof to his favored perch. The girls followed him as if they were stalking him as prey. "So who are you taking to the festival Keitaro?" "Yes who Urashima?" "We want an answer you pervert."

Keitaro could only look at the tiles of the roof. "I want to know something and want to confess something to all of you before I ask. I want you all to know- to know that I care about you all." He cringed, waiting for the attack that never came. He chanced a look at the three women and saw them all red faced. But it was not out of anger but embarrassment. "What I want to know is how you all feel about me. Honest feelings are all I ask from you."

All three women were tongue tied and couldn't speak so he said one more thing before heading to his room to rest. "I'm going to give you time to think about it. I'll be in my room when you are ready to talk." Smiling weakly he left them to their thoughts.

Kitsune was the one to speak first. "Well girls, I think we need to have a talk about Keitaro with each other first."

---------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope what I said didn't hurt them._ Keitaro was sitting in his tub soaking the tension out of his body. His back was to the door as all the girls knew that this was one of his two sanctuaries. He sighed.

Silently the door opened and a figure slipped in unknown to Keitaro. Two arms gently wrapped around his chest and warm lips blew in his ear teasingly. Keitaro tensed turned gently and saw a few stray black hairs. _Motoko?_ Turning more he saw that it was Motoko and she had a light blush. _Is she drunk or something? This isn't like her at all._

"Keitaro, Naru Kitsune and I talked about what you said and found that they have only lustful desires for you. Whereas I- I honestly fell in love with you over the time that we have been training together." Motoko's eyes held deep desire and from what Keitaro could judge, love.

His heart seemed to skip a beat and his stomach knotted up. He pinched his arm and felt pain. _This is real. I-_ His thoughts were cut off from the desperate kiss Motoko gave him. Her breath smelled lightly of sake. "Motoko, have you been drinking?"

She lowered her eyes. "It was just a little to give me the confidence I needed to confess to you... Do you not want me?" Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"That's just it. I do want you. I always have." He wiped her tears away with his thumbs while cupping both her cheeks in his hands. "I always thought that you didn't want me." He kissed her lips lightly. "Motoko Aoyama will you allow me the honor of taking you to the festival today?"

She nodded and kissed him eagerly. _I wonder if..._ Blushing a little more she broke the kiss. "Keitaro.. May- Would you mind if I joined you?" Her eyes held hope at the prospect.

He blushed a deep red. "But I don't have a towel on. And you don't have one." Seeing the look in her eyes he kissed her again. "You really want to join me? It may be a little tight. You might be pressed against me." He smiled at the beautiful woman.

"I want to be close to you. I need to be close to you." She slowly began undressing and he averted his eyes. She cupped his cheek and pulled his head back. "I want you to see me as I am." She smiled as he stared at every inch of beautiful white skin. When she was nude she entered the tub and sat next to him, her head on his shoulder. "I love you Kei-kun."

He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. "I love you too Mo-chan."

They sat kissing, their bodies rubbing against each other. When Motoko's hand brushed a part of Keitaro that he had never intended they both gasped. _He's really aroused by me. Oh gods I want him._ "Kei-kun. Please, make me a real woman."

Keitaro was taken aback by the request. "Do you mean?" She could only nod as she rubbed him and guided his hands to her own pleasure center. "Are you sure? There is no taking this back after it's started you know."

To reinforce her request she straddled his lap. "I'm sure. I want you to be my one and only Kei-kun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone was ringing and Tsuruko picked it up curiously. "Hello?"

"Hello Tsuruko? This is Keitaro Urashima."

"Ah yes. What can I do for you Keitaro?"

"I was calling to ask about the heir to the school business."

"What about it? Any Aoyama who takes another name can no longer be heir to the school. Just as I am no longer an Aoyama by marriage."

"Interesting. Thank you for the information Tsuruko. I have to go though. Take care and thank you for everything again."

With that the line went silent. Tsuruko could only smile at the implied meaning to the question.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about noon when Keitaro knocked on Motoko's door. She was tired from earlier but very happy. She answered the door in a red yukata with while lilies on it.

"You look amazing Mo-chan." He smiled at her lovingly. "Are you ready for our date?" He held out a hand to her.

"I've been ready since last night Kei-kun." She noticed that he was wearing a blue kimono with black dragons on it. He also had his katana tucked in the sash. His hair was slicked back and he eyes shined with a fire that she could only call life and love. He looked totally different from when she first met him. She took his hand and squeezed it .

"Let's go." He smiled and led the way to the festival. Going down the stairs everyone looked up and was about to ask who Motoko was with when they noticed the sword. Naru and Kitsune just winked at Motoko who mouthed a silent thank you.

When they arrived at the festival it wasn't just Motoko who was getting stared at. Keitaro was getting his fare share of wanton looks from women. They just ignored the looks and focused on each other.

They did the usual things couples did and went through the fright house and things of that nature. Keitaro won Motoko a fuzzy brown teddy bear and got them some food. It was the picture of a perfect date.

It stayed like that for all of two hours. That was when the unexpected happened. Keitaro and Motoko were walking along the beach when where were small explosions and smoke all around. When the smoke cleared there was a group of ten men in from of them and ten more behind them. One man stood out as the leader.

Walking forward he looked smug when he talked. "Give us the sword and the woman and walk away boy." He held his hand out for the sword.

"Why would I let you get your hand on either my sword or the woman I love?" Keitaro was starting to get angry. Motoko was starting to get angry too.

"What makes you think I'd let you take me you vile male?" She reached into her yukata and pulled out her sheathed katana and put it in her sash as well.

The leader could only laugh at the display of 'courage'. "You think you can take on all of us? Motoko Aoyama is coming with us and so is your sword. We don't need you alive so just die weakling." He motioned with his hand and the front group attacked Keitaro. At the same time the group at their back attacked Motoko.

They were cut off from each other. Keitaro was soon surrounded and being attacked from all sides. The same was happening to Motoko the only difference was that the attack styles. The group attacking Motoko was intent on subduing her while the group around Keitaro was full of killing intent.

Things went from bad to worse when one of the rear group hit Motoko in the knees taking her to the ground. "Subdue the boy I want him to watch." The leader was approaching Motoko who was now held down by four men.

Keitaro was hit in the back of the head and went to his knees hand still gripping his sword like life itself was in it. "Don't you touch her you bastards!"

The leader laughed and grabbed Motoko's yukata and ripped it open. He then ripped her underwear off. "I want you to watch as I rape this Aoyama bitch."

Keitaro felt a heat in his chest. It was growing more and more as the leader of the band got closer to Motoko. It was reaching its limit when he undid his pants and moved between her legs caused it to boil over. "NOO!! I WONT LET YOU!!"

There was an explosion from the group around Keitaro throwing sand everywhere. Where there was previously ten men holding Keitaro at sword point now stood Keitaro. His kimono was rippling with an unseen wind and the most startling and unnerving thing was his eyes which were completely filled with an eerie blue. The blade of his katana was shining with a light that was blinding the group around Motoko.

Keitaro walked forward slowly, his every step turned the sand under foot to polished glass. "Get back and I will let you leave with your lives."

The group and leader laughed. "What can you do against all of us boy? Get him! And bring me that sword." The group surged forward and before they were ten feet from Keitaro they all dropped to the ground dead or bleeding. "How could you do that? They weren't even near you."

He grabbed Motoko by the hair and put the sword he had to her neck. One more step and she dies lover boy."

"I SAID DONT YOU TOUCH HER!" He swung his blade down and a massive ki strive flew at Motoko and the man. Motoko closed her eyes but felt nothing.

The man behind her was turned to ash by the attack. She turned around and realized what had happened as Keitaro sheathed his sword. "Are you alright Mo-chan?" He walked up to her and put his kimono around her.

"Keitaro. What was that? How did you do all of that?" Motoko was brought out of her shock at the touch of his hands.

"I don't know. I just wanted to protect you and the sword reacted to my desire. I found its name deep in my soul. The sword is the Hearts Blade." He kissed her and looked into her eyes conviction in his.

"I love you Kei-kun." She kissed him back. "Thank you for being with me."

She looked in his eyes and saw that he seemed to have made a decision. Her eyes began to fill with tears as he sank to one knee and pulled out a ring. "Motoko Aoyama would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and allow me to join the Aoyama Clan in name?"

She was staring at him in shock. "Y-You want me marry me and take my name? Why?"

He nodded with a smile. "Because I know you love your school as well as me so I decided not to make you choose. It would be my honor to become an Aoyama and stay beside you, the heir of your school. What do you say to the idea Mo-chan?"

Motoko openly cried while hugging and kissing him. "Yes yes yes. A million times yes." She was shaking when he put the ring on her finger. "How do you know I will be allowed to remain as the heir though?"

He smiled and kissed her. "I talked to you sister. She said that the heir had to be an Aoyama by name. So I decided I would do this for you. For us." She smiled at him with tears of joy running down her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Motoko and Keitaro went to Kyoto again. They went straight to the Aoyama compound and walked right into the main building where Tsuruko was waiting with a soft smile.

She glanced at Motoko and noticed the ring on her finger. "I see that my guess about Keitaro's call was right. The Aoyamas are going to have another clan member. Am I correct?"

Motoko nodded happily. "He asked me to join our clan as my husband. And as you can see I said yes. I feel whole for the first time sister." She smiled and went to go seek out her parents and tell them the good news.

"So have you read that note?" Tsuruko was very curious.

Keitaro nodded and told her about what it said. He then pulled the sword out and remembered how he felt when he wanted to protect Motoko with all he was and the black blade turned an illuminating white that lit the room. Letting the light fade and re-sheathing it he looked at Tsuruko. "Have you ever heard mention of the Hearts Blade?"

Raising an eyebrow the elder Aoyama looked at him. "It is said that the Hearts Blade is a legend. But I would guess that the legend is real and at your side as a shield for my sister."

He could only nod as he recounted the events of the day before. "And that's when I asked Mo-chan to be my wife."

"I am proud to have you as a future brother-in-law Keitaro. I know that Motoko is happy. Perhaps she will even be able to surpass my own power." She motioned for him to follow her and led the way to a room in the basement that was locked. "It's time you knew about this. Motoko has never even been in this room."

In the room there was a lone table with a large scroll on it. She unrolled the scroll and pointed at a section reading it aloud. "And when the Hearts Blade comes the hand wielding it shall be kind and true. The Aoyamas will gain a new member and a strong blood."

"Where did this come from?" Keitaro was very curious now.

"A wandering mystic gave our family this scroll many generations ago. She said to show it only to those we trusted. Why do you ask?" Tsuruko Turned to see a look of denial on his face.

"It couldn't have been the same woman. That would make her over a hundred years old." Keitaro was so lost. Then he heard Motoko calling for him and he came back to the real world. "Let's leave this be and forget about it. My fiancé is calling." He smiled and walked away back to Motoko.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what were you doing?" Motoko was asking with a mischievous smile.

"Looking around the house." He wasn't telling a lie, just not the whole truth either. "What did your parents say?"

"They were shocked. And even more so when I told them you wanted to take my name and become an Aoyama. They want to meet you. That's why I went looking for you." She led him to a large room with only three chairs. One facing the opposite of the other two which were occupied by an older man and woman.

"Please sit Mr. Urashima. Motoko you may leave." The man stated. Motoko bowed and left without a word. "So you are the man who stole our daughter's heart. Why should we allow you to marry her? And for that matter why should we let you become an Aoyama?"

"Dear please." The woman put a hand on the man's arm. "Please draw your sword Mr. Urashima. I would like to examine it." He drew it like requested. "Interesting."

The man looked at his wife. "What's so interesting about that sword?"

"Mr. Urashima would you show my husband the power of your weapon." It was more of an order than a question from the woman.

Keitaro brought forth the feelings he had earlier in front of Tsuruko and the room was lit by the blade before it faded again. The man was staring at it the whole time. "What could this be?"

"Mr. Urashima would you kindly reveal your swords name to my husband." The woman had a content smirk on her face.

"I-It is the Hearts Blade Mr. and Mrs. Aoyama." Keitaro was very nervous and it was clear in his voice.

"How can it be? That is just a myth, a legend." The man looked at the sword and its owner. "But then again...." He thought a moment before smiling, remembrance coming to his eyes.

He and his wife nodded to each other before they both spoke. "You have our blessing in wedding our daughter and we welcome you fondly into the Aoyama clan Keitaro."

-------------------------------------------------------------

After another hour of talking Keitaro left the room and found Motoko outside waiting. "So what did they say Kei-kun?"

He smiled. "The wedding is going to be in a week. And soon we will be Mr. and Mrs. Aoyama."

"We better get everyone together and get them down here then." Motoko jumped up and hugged him tight and kissed him fiercely.

He picked her up and carried her to her room where they would plan things out. But she had different ideas.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Five days later everyone from the Hinata was in Kyoto and waiting for the rest of Keitaro's family to arrive. It was the day before the wedding when Granny Hina Kanako and Keitaro's parents arrived.

Finally the day was dawning and everything was being prepared. The guests were being let in at noon and the wedding started an hour later. There were friends and family from both sides present. But it was surprising to find that even some from the supernatural world were turning up to attend all of them celestial.

The service was beautiful even if it was long. They got through everything else without so much as a mummer until the objection at the back of the room was heard.

"I object to this wedding." The speaker was a man dressed in a black suit. He had black hair that was slicked back and scary red eyes. "She's mine. And I will have her." His suit bubbled and then bulging red muscle shredded it. The man turned out to be a high level demon.

Keitaro drew his katana and turned his eyes the same eerie blue as the night he first used the Hearts Blade. "I will never let you have the woman I love." Suddenly he heard a voice in his head. 'Unseal me and I will join my power with yours.'

Keitaro understood and drew his sword holding it upright he ran his hand up the sharp edge blood flowing over the now glowing blade. "Hear me Hearts Blade. With this my blood I release your seal and bind you to me and my bloodline once more." There was a brilliant flash that blinded everyone for but a moment. When they could see again Keitaro was gone and instead there was a man in oni armor that was black silver and midnight blue.

"That wont stop me." The demon seemed to disappear and there was the sound of steel on steel when it was stopped just out of reach of Motoko. The armored beings hand was around the demon's throat.

"I told you that I will NEVER let you have her." Keitaro's voice came from the armor. He threw the demon through the doors and gave fast chase pulling a katana seemingly from the air.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the demon had hit the ground and slid fifteen feet before righting itself. "That won't stop me boy."

Behind him Keitaro simply appeared. "Then how about this demon!" He kicked the demon and launched it into the air. Reaching back with both hands on the hilt of the katana he swung it at where the demon was in the air sending a blast of ki that shook the very earth. "Feel my wrath and know the power and future of the Aoyama Clan demon. Hearts Cross!" He swung again at a ninety degree angle to the first slash.

There was an explosion and the demon was sent back to the bowels of hell where it came from. Sighing Keitaro fell forward the armor shattering and dissolving back into his katana. Motoko caught him before he hit the ground.

"Are you alright Kei-kun?" Motoko was worried about him and it showed.

"I'm fine Mo-chan. Are you ok?" Keitaro was looking around at all the smiling faces and others filled with awe and respect.

Motoko just nodded and kissed him. The priest came forward. "Would you care to finish this here?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Keitaro stood with the help of Motoko.

After a few minutes the priest pronounced them husband and wife. Everyone cheered. The group of celestial beings stepped forward and asked to speak with Keitaro and Motoko privately.

Walking away from the main group the celestials and the newlyweds went into the dojo where no one was at. "What did you want to talk to us about?" Motoko was using a cautious tone.

The head of the group came to the front. "First off congratulations on your wedding. But getting straight to the point, Heaven would like to offer you both a position as agents here on earth. There are benefits I assure you."

"Could you give us a moment to discuss this?" Keitaro was glad when the celestials walked across the dojo. "What do you think Mo-chan?"

"It is unheard of to receive such an offer as a human. Much less both of us. I think we should accept Kei-kun." Motoko was looking at her husband and was curious what he would say.

"Ok Mo-chan." They walked over to the group from Heaven. "Before we answer your offer I want to ask what kind of benefits it would be."

The head of the group smiled. "You will be able to visit Heaven and have a longer life than most humans. This contract will extend to all of those who you sire and continue onward hence forth. Upon 'retiring' you will be able to take residence in Heaven."

Keitaro nodded and smiled at his wife. "We accept your offer."

The celestial smiled wider now. "Welcome to the Agency of Heaven. The names which have been given you are to be these. Motoko Aoyama your code name is to be Saber. Keitaro Aoyama you are to be code named Inferno."

----------------------------------------------

Later that night Motoko and Keitaro were laying in their bed after enjoying the post wedding activities. They looked at each other their eyes filled with love that was bottomless.

"So what are you thinking about Mo-chan?" Keitaro finished the sentence with a kiss ever so lightly placed on her lips sending a jolt down her spine.

"That I'm the luckiest woman in the world. I found the man who completes me and not only are we married but we have been recruited by Heaven." Motoko smiled at him rather timidly. "Thank you for everything Kei-kun."

"There is no need to thank me my beautiful wife." He winked at her and lifted her chin with a finger. "I've always been there to love, protect and serve you. It just took both of us this long to figure it out." He chuckled a little before giving her a deep passionate kiss.

"I've always dreamed of this night. And now I can finally have it come to life. What do you think about another session my loving husband?" Motoko smiled wickedly and began kissing him lightly trailing her way down his body.

All Keitaro could do was let out a quivering breath that he didnt even know he was holding. And as things progressed all that could be heard from the room were moans groans and the occational growl.


End file.
